The Heart Of The Pirate King
by Volg
Summary: After the Enies Lobby incident Robin started to notice that she was beginning to create a weird admiration towards her captain... LuxRo Warning: this will be a slow developing relationship!
1. Admiration

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

* * *

**The Beginning**

* * *

It had only been a few weeks since the Enies Lobby incident everyone saw their wanted poster updated with massive bounties, and Franky had just built their new ship all was running smoothly.

After managing to run away from Garp thanks to the abilities of their new ship the Straw Hat crew found it self with some spare time to relax.

* * *

Robin sat still looking at the sea as the beautiful orange sunset covered the Thousand Sunny, she felt the warm light hitting her while the wind blew her hair gently, after all that happened it didn't seem real! It was like she was still in those kairoseki handcuffs being dragged around to her death. But she knew it was over, all the pain and suffering, all the darkness, all the mistrust had been replaced with light, a light that could only be described as happiness.

She finally felt like she belonged somewhere, it was a place like no other, a place where she could laugh without the fear of being betrayed, almost... No! Truly like a family.

Although she feared this peace might not last long, she felt like something was encircling her, suffocating her, but it was not evil. No, it was something warm, but still she didn't know how to deal with a situation such as this.

Without her noticing her eyes were already set on the source of that situation.

* * *

"Hahaha!" Luffy laughed after pulling a prank on Franky with the help of Chopper and Ussop.

"Ah! The beach feels so... WAIT! Who swapped my cola bottles!!" Franky yelled over and over again looking for his stolen cola bottles.

With a grin plastered on his face Luffy was walking towards the kitchen where he would ask Sanji to make him some food, he was starving! But his eyes met with a curious situation along the way.

There she was, looking at him but not like she used to, this time it was like her eyes pierced right through him seeing not only him but his very soul, it was not the kind of eyes he had ever seen glancing at him so he was rather curious about what was happening, though his curiosity wouldn't be satisfied. Once their eyes met she looked weird, if she wasn't Robin Luffy might actually think she was... embarrassed.

* * *

As soon as she realised he was looking strangely at her she pretended to resume the reading of her book.

Why did that keep happening she wondered... During the last few days she found herself looking at him several times with fiery intensity... She didn't want to think that way but... No! There was no way that was possible, it was just admiration, yeah admiration...

She first started noticing the young captain when out of nowhere he appeared in all of his might challenging the World Government after beating one of the invincible CP9 members Blueno to save her, but she had dismissed it as the rush of the moment... Ever since that moment her mind had become dazed when she looked at his face. She needed to do something, maybe Nami could help her, she was a woman so she would know what to do in this kind of situation besides she had been with Luffy almost since the beginning of his journey maybe she could tell her if it was normal for everyone to feel that way about him, he was a great captain after all, might be a total disaster sometimes but would protect everyone with his last breath

When she finally stopped thinking about this new development she noticed it was already night time.

"Robin-chwan!!" she heard an all too familiar voice calling her, she frowned at his care free attitude

"Something the matter?"

"No not at all." said Robin smiling. She really need to rest and forget about this huge headache she developed.

"Alright then... Oh! That's right! Dinner is served, might I invite you to taste my delicious cooking?" he attempted to cheer her up.

"Sorry but I think I'm going to bed early today, I'm feeling too tired" she answered honestly.

"Oh... I see, well good night..."

"Good night cook-san" and as soon as he left she just fell on her bed grabbing a cushion close to her and started wondering how to approach Nami the next morning.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well this is my first story ever I hope this is a good start even though I'm not what you'd call a perfect English writer I hope I didn't make too many errors! So, tell me what you think and what I should change to become better.


	2. 1st Nakama

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

**1****st**** Nakama**

* * *

When morning came the Thousand Sunny was already in an uproar. Luffy, Chopper and Ussop were running around while Sanji yelled something about some missing food, meanwhile Nami and Zoro were frowning at the scene from a corner.

* * *

Robin had just opened her eyes and noticed the ruckus coming from outside. She took a few minutes to fix herself and went outside with only one goal on her mind: Nami.

As Robin opened the door she could still hear some commotion but it had settled down for now, she scanned the ship for the navigator and managed to see her while she was writing something down so she decided to go for a direct approach.

"Good morning Nami-chan!" she greeted with a smile on her face.

"Oh good morning Robin, I'm just finishing up this map, could you wait just a second, please take a seat I won't be long." answered the navigator clearly concentrated on her task.

"Of course." she replied while she gazed around. While she waited she caught a glimpse of Luffy eating some kind of meat, she was sure that had been the cause of the earlier events and she chuckled at that thought.

A few minutes after Nami started to put her newly drawn map away and directed her attention to the person sited across the table.

"So, what's on your mind?" she asked after noticing that Robin had been gazing at some place for quite some time.

As if she was suddenly brought back to reality the older woman looked like she was surprised at the presence of the young navigator.

"O-oh sorry I got distracted, what did you say?" she said looking mildly confused.

"Robin what's the matter you've been kind of absent lately, something happened?" asked Nami sounding concerned about her friend.

"Oh no, not at all, don't worry!"

"Okay... So what did you want to talk about?"

"Right, I was wondering what your thoughts on the captain were?" Robin asked with an apprehensive look on her face.

"You mean Luffy? He's a walking disaster, would swallow the ship if we ran out of food, and needs to start thinking things through!" said Nami amused at the question "but why the question?"

"Oh nothing! I was just wondering, since I wasn't around during your earlier adventures I suppose I wanted to learn a little more about our captain" she answered as if it was obvious.

"Well don't ask me! I mean like you've said I have been around almost since the beginning and I still haven't been able to figure him out..." she said as if her friend was asking the impossible "If you want to learn anything about Luffy you should ask Zoro, he has been with Luffy since the beginning of his journey and he seems to be the one who has developed the best understanding of him, though he's kind of an air head so I don't really know if he'll help."

Robin was surprised at how Nami said that, she was waiting for some kind of interrogation on why she wanted information on Luffy, but apparently it was normal for the crew to wonder how Luffy functioned.

"Thank you Nami." she replied curtly while walking off towards the kitchen.

"You're welcome I guess" the navigator answered re directing her attention to her maps.

Nami didn't seem to think much of Luffy, at least not the deep burning "admiration" Robin felt for him... from what she said it felt like she liked him but also thought that most of his actions were just childish. That's right she was now starting to see her "admiration" like she feared she would, she tried to deceive herself but it was clear that what she felt was much deeper then simple admiration, she had to admit it she had fallen in love with her captain...

After a small moment where she was immerse in her thoughts Robin decided she should follow Namis advice, and ask Zoro about Luffy, she decided she needed to know more about the young captain, she would fight to win his love, she admitted her feelings and now she saw that she wanted to be with him, even if all the odds were against her, even if it was impossible, she still wanted it, she wanted the impossible and she would fight for it, because her heart had been healed by him, and he was the one who brought light to her world...

Once she reached her room she stopped hinking about Luffy and started looking for a book and decided it would be better to rest for a while, after lunch she would think about her next move.

* * *

"Oi! Lunch is ready! If you don't want to eat the scraps left on the dishes you better hurry!" announced Sanji towards his male companions and soon after he started to call for the rest of the crew in a completely different manner. " Robin-chwan, Nami-swan! Dinner is served come and taste the delicious treats I made just for you!"

"Hey Chopper look at what I can do!" said Ussop mockingly while he supported a plate with his tongue.

Chopper bursted out in laughs as soon as he saw Ussop but Luffy was nowhere to be found, and this was something to worry about since it was lunch time!

"Neh Ussop, where's Luffy?" asked Chopper after nearly choking.

"That's right, I don't see him around..."

Soon both Ussop and Chopper were scanning the ship for Luffy and it didn't took them long to find him. He was sleeping under the orange trees.

* * *

After dismissing all of the cooks' attempts to flirt with her Robin met up with Nami and the three of them headed off to eat lunch.

Once they arrived they say Ussop and Chopper carrying a sleeping Luffy with a mischievous smile on their faces, of course to Nami and Sanji this was just part of the trio's usual games, but Robin once again found herself looking deeply towards Luffy, his sleeping face was rather interesting...

She was rapidly brought back to reality once Zoro passed by her. Luffy's 1st nakama, the person she needed to talk to next.

Zoro had always left her uncomfortable she didn't feel like she could ever talk about her feelings with him, so she would need to approach him without him noticing her real intentions.

"Look an island!" Her train of thought was interrupted by Ussop.

Everybody stood up looking at the new island, it was small, and seemed like there was nobody living there. While everyone talked about what they wanted to do on the island Robin was in her own world thinking about a way to talk to Zoro.


	3. Hakurane

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

**Hakurane**

* * *

The small island was later identified by Nami as Hakurane a deserted island rich in plants and animals; basically it was perfect for finding food and supplies before they continued their journey.

The crew set foot on shore shortly after Usopp and Franky got the mini Merry ready. Everybody had plans as to what they were going to do on the island except for Robin who was still trying to come up with a way to approach Zoro.

She turned to see where Zoro was and saw him and Luffy talking, Zoro looked like usual, serious and a little bored, while Luffy was as energetic as always jumping around while talking about what adventures this island had in store for us.

"Robin!" she sudenly heard someone call for her.

Once she turned around she saw Nami waving from the other side of the beach.

"What is it navigator-san?" Replied Robin from where she was, she didn't want to loose track of Zoro because she knew that he would most likely get lost and then it would be a problem to find him.

"Come on over here I need your help!" there was a slightly irritated tone to her voice, but she was still awaiting her with a calm look, Robin figured that it was best not to upset her.

With her mind still wandering off she decided it was best if she planned her next move while she was helping Nami.

* * *

"Zoro! Where are you?" Luffy was looking for his friend, they had decided to go explore the island but as soon as they entered the woods Zoro vanished "Gee I can't believe he got lost again... And we're not even in that deep..."

"Well I guess I should go ahead we'll eventually meet." and with that he decided to continue.

After a while walking he decided it was best to go to a high place, if he wanted to find Zoro it was best to go to somewhere high, since it was a small island he might have view of the entire forest.

Once he arrived at the top he started scanning the surroundings for his friend, and after a few minutes he saw something that looked like Zoro and didn't think twice.

"Gomu gomu no..."

* * *

"Tch where did Luffy head to... I can't believe he got lost!" Zoro was looking everywhere for his friend.

After a few minutes walking he found himself at the beginning, he was standing on the beach looking at the Thousand Sunny, after he recovered from the shock and admitted to himself that he was infact the one that was lost he started to head off back into the jungle. _I can't believe I got lost, __I should find him and pretend that nothing happened! _With that in mind he continued his search.

* * *

Robin was still taking care of the task Nami gave her, she was carrying a box full of herbs, they had some kind of medical properties so Chopper could use them. She normally wouldn't mind doing this kind of task, but she really needed to talk to Zoro alone, and this was a great chance.

"Ah... They already left the beach so he must be lost already..." she sighed, it would be nearly impossible to find Zoro now, if he could get lost when he's inside a building in the forest there was no doubt he was already wandering around lost.

Suddenly she heard a voice that could only belong to one person.

"...Rocket!"

Before she could understand what was happening the box was taken from her hands, and a massive cloud of dust appeared, and in the end she was looking at his face.

* * *

"Hm? What was that?" Zoro had just heard a loud noise coming from somewhere and was wondering what had happened.

After a few seconds he decided it was best for him to keep walking soon enough he'd find his way...

* * *

There she was looking at the face of the young captain who looked far more confused than her, before she could think of anything it hit her, she was alone with Luffy.

"Yo Robin! Sorry about that I thought you were Zoro hahahaha." he had an apologetic look on his face mixed with a grin "Let me help you pick all of those weeds."

"Oh no that's alright I... Wait, why did you think I was Zoro?" she had a worried tne to her voice but then it changed to one that was more similar to a thread.

"Hm? Oh because of the weed box, it really looked like Zoros head hehe." he didn't seem to notice any change in her so he just continued to pick up the herbs with an innocent look on his face.

Without her noticing all of her temporary insecurity vanished and it turned into a chuckle, and so they resumed what they were doing and soon after only a couple more herbs were on the floor, when she reached for the last so did Luffy and their hands met, before she could react her face turned red and Luffy's face had a look of concern.

"Oi Robin are you alright? I didn't hurt you with my landing did I?"

He was waiting for an answer, and she was trying, but nothing would come out. W_hen did it happen_? she wondered, when did she become so deeply affected by the young captain that a small touch was enough to make her go all numb?

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well this took me a while can't say it turned out the way I was hoping but I think it's pretty decent as far as the story goes, and thanks to all of you who sticked around!


	4. Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

**Advice**

* * *

"Oi Robin, say something!" Luffy was starting to look more and more concerned about her, it was something he had never seen happening to Robin, she was red and looking really shocked, he was afraid he might have hurt his companion so he thought it was best to call Chopper.

* * *

Robin regained her self control and was about to answer the captain when he suddenly got up.

"Don't worry I'll get help so... Just stay put!" his words were sweet almost as if he was apologizing for doing something wrong, before he left he gave her a reassuring look and started running for the beach.

She could only assume the reason why he looked so down was because he thought he was the one who caused it, well he was in fact the cause to her reaction but it's not like he hurt her! She needed to stop him before he made it to the beach and before he made a big deal out of this. She found it much easier to move when he wasn't looking at her when she started getting up. Once she got up a voice called her attention.

"Oh? That was quite the interesting reaction."

Once she looked at the direction from where the voice came she found herself looking at Zoro, he seemed to be enjoying the show, from what he said she assumed he was aware that something about her behaviour near the captain was strange so she tried to come up with an excuse.

"Well... I-" when she was about to come up with something she got cut off by Zoro who seemed to be reading her like an open book.

"You seemed quite tense there for a moment..." he was stating something but at the same time he seemed to be scanning her reactions.

After a while she decided to keep a reserved face and figured no matter what the excuse she came up with it wouldn't be good enough to trick the swordsman so she decided her best play at the moment would be to play dumb.

"I wouldn't know what you're talking about." she tried to answer as calmly as possible, this however proved to be harder than she thought, her heart was still racing and she had a hard time keeping a calm voice, playing dumb wouldn't work like this...

* * *

She seemed to be surprised to know Zoro was watching the scene, she was now thinking of how to explain her strange behaviour around Luffy, but he already knew the reason, hell it was so obvious only a crew full of air heads such as them wouldn't realise what was happening.

"H-how long have you been watching?" he was pulled out of his thoughts by her voice she seemed even more nervous and had clearly given up the "I don't know nothing" strategy.

"Oh from the beginning, I thought of calling out to Luffy but I didn't want to interrupt you." he said with a relaxed voice

Actually he was lost looking for the captain. He was starting to get desperate when he heard the crash and decided to go in the direction of the loud noise, he figured if he wanted to find Luffy loud noises were the way to go.

She seemed to panic when he said this, but after a few second she regained her calm posture.

He was starting to get bored, it was not his intention to torment Robin, and the person he was looking for just ran like a torpedo so he was lost again... So he decided to leave.

* * *

After a while Zoro turned his back and started to head off, she was relieved he was finally leaving but she couldn't let him leave like that.

"I guess... I guess you realized the reason why I reacted like that huh?" she half asked half stated.

"Yeah, you'd need to be blind to miss it." was his answer.

So he knew. She then remembered, she was trying to come up with a way to approach him earlier, this made things easier even if it wasn't in her plans.

"You are the person who seems to know Luffy the best..." she said hoping he might have some information that could be helpful to her.

"If you want to know anything about Luffy ask him yourself even I can't see what's on his head." was his answer.

"I see..." she was disappointed, the swordsman didn't seem to be very helpful.

"But, if you want my advice," he continued "I say you should be direct he might not look like it but he's pretty smart." and with that the swordsman started walking away once more and yet again he was stopped by her.

"Can you keep this a-" but she was cut off once again he seemed to be getting quite annoyed but he gave her a nod.

Once he was out of sight she started pondering what to do now, she had never come across such feelings, she didn't want to accept them at first but now she wanted to be with Luffy, she just didn't know how to find what his feelings for her were.

* * *

After a while in the quiet forest listening to the several birds and still with her head in the clouds thinking about her captain she heard a loud scream... A loud scream that seemed to be approaching.

"Rooobin!" she recognized the voice immediately it was Luffy, she suddenly remembered, he had ran off to get Chopper.

They arrived a few seconds after and Chopper had a massive medical kit with him, as soon as they saw her Chopper ran towards her.

"Robin what's wrong! Luffy told me you were gravely injured." _Gravely? _She thought.

"Oh no it's nothing, Luffy just-" suddenly the young captain started talking louder than necessary.

"Chopper you need to help her she started to get really red like she had a fever or something, and then she started shaking!" Luffy sounded worried and was really nervous.

"Hmm, if you hit her hard enough on the head then that might be the cause." Chopper answered sounding nervous too.

"Like I was saying, I'm fine." said Robin, it was sweet of them to worry but it was best to stop this before it got out of control and she was told to rest for a few months.

"But... Why were you acting so strange?" there it was, the question that she didn't know how to answer.

"W-well... It's not important... I was just feeling tired, I stayed up late last night reading a book and sometimes that happens!" they'd never fall for it, she was starting to panic when once again they managed to surprise her.

"Oh! Thank god I thought it was my fault." Luffy was as usual completely oblivious and appeared to be relieved.

"Don't scare me like that Luffy!" Chopper seemed to be back to his usual self non doctor way.

She was lucky they were so innocent; Zoro certainly wouldn't fall for something like that. They headed off for the beach, it was getting late and Nami said she needed to talk to everyone about their next destination.

* * *

Once on board Nami told everyone about the new destination.

"Listen I want you all to be at the best of your behaviour got it?" Nami was serious as usual trying to get the crew to behave. "We'll be reaching Sathir and I don't want anyone to stir up any troubles... Are you listening Luffy!!!" The captain was playing some kind of silent game with Chopper but after that he stood still looking bored.

"So navigator-san why should we be so careful in Sathir?" Robin was curious because of the navigator's behaviour towards the continent.

"The news I've been reading off the newspaper we get are that the nation was split in two and war seems imminent. And I don't want us to be the ones starting it!" While she said this she gave a death glare at Luffy who seemed to get the message.

"How could we start a war?" asked Zoro who got looks from Nami that seemed to say: "Like you couldn't start one!"

"They're currently split like I said, so any strange movement from either side can be considered hostile and cause a massive conflict to start, so I just want to leave as quickly as we can from there." when she said this Luffy seemed to want to argue but another one of Nami's death glares was enough to make him quit. "This is serious so I don't want anyone doing anything unnecessary got it?" Everyone nodded.

After the set sail Robin retreated to her room and resumed the reading of her book, but no matter how many times she tried to read the same line it wouldn't work she was too distracted not because she was thinking about Sathir but because she was thinking about what Zoro said.

"He's smarter than he looks... ask him yourself... be direct..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I really think this was not the best I could do, but I needed to add something of this sort to the story. Now comes the fun part I'll finally be sticking some action and evil plots into the story!


	5. Arrival At Sathir

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

**Arrival At Sathir **

* * *

A week had passed since their visit to Hakurane and things seemed to be quiet, everyone was looking bored, everyone wanted to reach Sathir soon! Zoro started sleeping more than usual which was already plenty, while Chopper Usopp and Luffy seemed to have created some sort of "Fun Team" which was dedicated to brighten the day for everyone, though they usually just pulled pranks on Zoro and Brook, Franky was missing since the beginning of the trip, he was working on some new machine that he said would be "Super!", Nami spent her time relaxing while Sanji attended to her every whim and Brook was trying to be helpful to everyone but constantly managed to create a mess (usually due to the efforts of the Fun Team).

But Robin was the only one who looked like she was thinking of something important, however she was always like that when she started reading a book she would put her heart and soul into it so no one gave it a second thought.

And so their journey continued.

* * *

Robin didn't mind the fact that the ship was less agitated lately, that actually helped her think but the rest of her friends seemed to be getting bored and Luffy already managed to create a way of keeping himself entertained much to Zoro's and Brook's dismay.

The days were quiet and calm, no Marines came after them which Robin thought was strange it wasn't like them to be quiet after a group of pirates declared war on them, so she assumed the only other reason was the area they were in. The World Government didn't want to interfere with the situation in Sathir.

"A country split in two..." she said out loud, usually the Government would try to control the situation, the only thing that would make them retreat was if some important figure related to them was involved...

Suddenly she was remembered of Alabasta, when Crocodile tried to take over the country the World Government did nothing...

Was there a Shichibukai involved?

"What are you doing Robin?" a voice sounded from behind her.

She turned around startled, not because someone called her from behind while she was distracted but because of who that voice belonged to.

"Ah, Luffy, since when were you... I should ask you the same what're you doing?" she asked this because the young captain seemed to be trying to hide somewhere in her room.

"Hm? Oh! Nami seems to be mad and now she's after Chopper and Usopp." he answered with a grin. "Mind if I stay here for a while?" he finished with a big smile.

Obviously someone had done something to the navigator and obviously she was looking for Chopper, Usopp AND Luffy.

Before she could answer the captain she heard something bang on her door, and then came a very irritated voice from the other side.

"Robin! Have you seen Luffy around?" Nami was clearly about to explode Fun Team seemed to have messed with the wrong person, and Luffy seemed to be thinking the same thing because he was making the face of a man sentenced to death, maybe he was thinking he might never become the King of Pirates.

She was distracted looking at Luffy thinking how cute he looked like that when Nami called her again.

"Robin! Are you listening to me?" once she was brought back to the real world she decided to help her beloved Captain.

"Ah Navigator-san, I'm sorry I was distracted reading, what was it you needed?"

"Finally, have you seen Luffy around?"

Robin looked over to see the young captain looking at her with puppy eyes, she chuckled and answered in a calm tone.

"No not really." she made a small pause and resumed "Did something happen?"

The navigator sighed.

"Can I come in?" she asked, apparently it had been something that couldn't be explained a few minutes while having a door between them.

Luffy that just a moment ago was looking relieved was now looking desperate.

Robin yet again chuckled at the young captains innocent look, and started pushing him, Luffy was now looking confused and didn't know what to do except let her push him.

She quickly opened the closet door left Luffy there, after that she headed for the door and opened it.

"Do come in, I was just putting my book away." She said with a sweet tone.

Nami was looking frustrated she was frowning deeply and at the same time looked like she was about to explode, it was hard to describe the face of the navigator.

* * *

Luffy was relieved Robin decided to help him but he was now in danger with Nami walking around in there. It was not like he did anything bad...

_'Boring, how much longer do I have to stay in here... How can they talk for so long!?' _

He was starting to get bored and there was nothing to do inside the closet, it was dark and cramped in there.

After a while of trying to move quietly Luffy found a comfy corner and decided to just rest his eyes for a bit...

* * *

"...And then they smashed my table, breaking my ink bottles and destroying my maps!" Nami finally took a break to breath.

"Well I'm sure the captain just wanted to cheer things up." Robin answered with a smile on her face trying to calm the navigator down.

"I know, it's just that it was hard work making those maps!" she looked down and then back up, she seemed to have calmed down.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to do anything bad, you should try and make those maps again, they are important to you right? If I find Luffy I'll take him to you." she lied, she knew Luffy would eventually have to deal with Nami so she wouldn't turn him in just yet, the next morning she'll probably punish him and the others.

She escorted Nami out of her room and went to check on Luffy

When she opened the door of her closet she found Luffy asleep, she thought he looked comfortable so she decided not to wake him up.

After finishing reading her book she went to bed, taking one last look at Luffy she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke up and Luffy was gone from the closet...

"Oh morning Robin!" she nearly fell of the bed when a voice came from the other end of the bed. "You know, Franky got different beds... Yours is really comfy"

She couldn't believe he was in her bed, he was just sitting there but for how long had he been there? Had slept under the sheets with her? Her head started filling with questions and her body as if finally realizing the position she was in started to shake and her face gained a deep red tone.

"Well, I'll be going to get something to eat Sanji said he's be making breakfast earlier today since we're arriving at Sathir" saying this the young captain left as if nothing happened.

Robin was just happy he didn't freak out like last time and called the whole crew to the room.

* * *

She took her time before she headed down for breakfast, and once she arrived at the breakfast table it was the usual scenario, Luffy was fighting Usopp and Chopper for food while Sanji was split between complimenting Nami and yelling at them to quiet down. Zoro and Franky were discussing something and Brook started to shoot some of his death jokes towards Chopper who started laughing. The usual scenario indeed.

She was distracted looking at Luffy, he was laughing and eating without a care in the world. She was a different matter, it was still bothering her how close she was with him.

"Robin-chwan!!" the cook seemed to just notice her presence and started flirting with her while pulling her chair for her. "Ah Robin-chwan, your beauty is that of a goddess. Sit here, I'll prepare a fine breakfast for you."

"Thank you cook-san." she replied curtly, right now she wasn't in the mood to play along with the cook.

After a while everyone finished their meals and headed out. Robin went out to the Thousand Sunny's deck.

After a while reading under the small trees Franky had planted she heard Zoro's voice.

"There's and island up ahead! Nami is it Sathir?" Zoro asked, no doubt it looked like it, Robin took a look at it and was surprised at the size of the coast, it was massive.

"Yeah, no doubt that Sathir!" Nami answered. " That's strange though."

"Hmm? What's so strange?" Usopp asked.

"We have no information except that the country is split in two and that war is imminent but there's not a single ship on the harbor, you'd think whoever is in charge of this territory would watch the waters so that they wouldn't be attacked." she replied. "I think we shouldn't just dash towards that island like that, we're pirates after all, and the last thing we want is to start a war, let's find a place to dock and then head for the mainland in the mini Merry."

" I agree, we don't know what might happen if suddenly a pirate crew with a bounty like ours suddenly enters the country, they might thinks their enemies hired pirates to deal with them, or even if the don't they might start attacking us fearing that we're there to harm them, that would also start a war, it's like navigator-san said, this country is in a fragile situation we should proceed with care."

Luffy didn't seem to get what they were talking about but seemed to understand that they should do as Nami said.

"Yes if the two beauties say so that's what we will do!" Sanji didn't waste and opportunity to compliment both Nami and Robin.

"Well then I'll find a place to dock the Thousand Sunny" said Franky.

Everyone started to head back inside so they could get what they needed.

Nami had told everyone to be careful not to bring anything that might look suspicious and warned that if anyone made any stupid moves they would have to deal with her everyone shook in their boots when she said that specially Luffy who was receiving one of Nami's famous death glares.

* * *

After the ship was hidden behind and massive rock Franky said he would stay behind to take care of it.

With that everyone headed to shore with the mini Merry.

Once they arrived Nami seemed like she wanted to say something but everyone disappeared, the first ones to go missing were Luffy and Zoro followed by Sanji, Brook and Usopp.

In the end Robin ended up alone, looks like everyone split up, she could only imagine the navigators face...

She started heading towards the center of the small town, once she arrived the streets were deserted.

* * *

Luffy had started to explore the island in order to find a restaurant but he had gotten lost along the way and was now walking around the strangely deserted streets.

"What's wrong with this town." said Luffy with a small frown on his face. "Oh! I can see people inside their houses but, why isn't there anyone on the streets?" he said that while looking at a window, but as soon as he said that someone pulled the curtains.

"Hey you!" an authoritative voice called. "Who the hell are you?"

"Me? I'm Luffy who're you?" said Luffy with a grin on his face while looking at the person who looked like a middle age soldier of some sort.

"Oh a wise guy huh? Well I don't know why you're violating curfew but you just got yourself into a lot of trouble!" the man was now pointing a gun at him.

"Hmm?"

Luffy was about to started a fight but he was suddenly pulled by a someone who passed by running.

"Hey! Stop!!"

The person seemed to knew were to go because the soldiers who started chasing after them were soon lost.

Once they came to a stop Luffy looked at the person who had helped him but before he could say or see anything he just heard a girly voice.

"You moron! What the hell did you think you were doing? Do you want to get yourself killed?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Took me a while to update sorry for that, I had some important things to do, but now I bring the beginning of the adventure in Sathir, and I'll be introducing some OC's so I'll be creating pasts looks etc which I can only assume will be a pain, but I think I already have a few things thought out.  
Hope you liked the new chapter!


	6. Rebellious Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

_However, I do own my original character Mikoto.

* * *

___________________

**The Rebellious Girl**

* * *

Robin found herself examining the place, she was clearly in the central part of town, it looked like a plaza, it had a similar design to a town she once saw on one of her history books, if she was not mistaken it was Loguetown she was thinking about, she remembered it because it was the place where the Pirate King was born and also executed.

It looked like the architectural design was almost identical, the only thing it was missing was the enormous execution platform.

But there was something that had been bothering her for a while now, the town was deserted, it didn't look like it was a ghost town, the town wasn't abandoned, there were people living there, so why was she all alone in what should be towns busiest part?

She decided she should explore the town some more there was obviously something wrong.

While she was walking around one the streets she found a sign.

"Welcome to Murausa" she read out loud.

* * *

Luffy was left with a confused look on his face but the person with him didn't seem to care and continued.

"You know you shouldn't be walking around, not at this time of day!"

Luffy could tell from her voice that it was obviously a girl who had dragged him around to the alley, her entire body was covered in a mantle so he couldn't tell if she was a girl or not until now, but from her face he could tell that she wasn't older than him, she was however looking really mad at him for some reason.

"Please don't tell me you're some kind of dumb kid who's looking to become a hero!" before he could even say a word she continued with her one way dialogue. "I have never seen you around here before... From what part of town are you?"

Then she was interrupted, by one of the guards.

"You can't outrun me! Now I'd arrest you but the two of you managed to get on my nerves." after saying this the guard pointed his gun at the girl and pulled the trigger without hesitating.

* * *

She saw the young boy she had just rescued jump in front of the bullet and take it in the chest.

"No!!" she screamed in despair "Not... Not again..." and then tears started to slide down her cheeks and on to the floor.

But what happened next left her in shock, the young boy started stretching, the area where he was shot stretched back and repelled the bullet back to the shooter.

"Ah that scared me!" she heard the impossibly still alive boy say " Though I think you should know, bullets don't work on me haha." said the boy with a big grin on his face.

And just like before he stretched again, but this time it was his arms that stretched.

"Gomu gomu no... Bazooka!"

In a matter of seconds she saw the guard disappear as he was propelled towards the sky.

"Geez, what was wrong with that guy." he said.

She couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Wh-who or what are you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Like I said, I'm Luffy a rubber man." he answered sounding really proud while he stretched his mouth.

As if it suddenly hit her she got up and walked over towards the Luffy.

"A-anyways we need to get inside." she said, then she took him by his hand and started running.

* * *

"Murausa..." she said again, it was a strange name, but it sounded familiar in some strange way.

Robin then decided to continue exploring town, and after a while walking through a few deserted streets she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Oi Robin-chwan! Over here!!" Robin turned around and saw Sanji jumping around and the rest of the crew standing there.

She walked over to them and directed her attention to Nami while listening to what was going on, Chopper was trying to calm Usopp down who seemed to be panicking over the fact that they hadn't seen a single person since they arrived, Zoro was looking lost, maybe he didn't even know how he was able of finding the group, Brook was drinking his tea and making death jokes to Zoro who seemed even more disoriented due to that. And Nami was looking serious and scared.

"What seems to be the problem navigator-san?" she asked.

A look of relief washed over her face when she saw Robin.

"Thank god I found you Robin you are the only one capable of realizing the seriousness of the situation we're in" as she said this Usopp made a protest noise "I mean I know this place would be in a bad situation but this is too much, there's not a single living soul out here!"

"It appears that wa-..." before she could answer completely she saw the young captain walk bout holding hands with a young girl, and was taken aback even though she knew that it was highly improbable that it had any significance.

"Hm? What's the matter Robin?" Nami asked concerned after seeing the look on the face of her friend turn into one of shock.

"Oh nothing, I just saw the captain run past that small street, maybe we should follow him, if we are to leave we must first consult with the captain don't yo think?" she suggested once she regained her composure.

"Yeah, after all we can't leave without him." she said calmly, but the her face turned to one of anxiety. "I just hope he didn't d anything stupid!"

The others agreed that they should first meet up with the captain and they all started walking in the direction Luffy had just run by.

While she was walking Robin started thinking about how she was easily affected by any matter that involved the young captain no matter how small or insignificant the young captains actions were she found herself with her heart racing or with her body going numb. And she also noted that she was easily disturbed when there was a chance (even if it was so small only she would consider it a chance) that Luffy might be with someone else.

* * *

After a few minutes running they came to a stop in front of a small house in what seemed to be a poor part of the town. Luffy had no idea where they were but he was sure this wasn't the best neighborhood, it looked like a small alley like the one in Loguetown where the bar GOLD ROGER was located. The young woman then started pounding on the door in a strange manner.

But before anyone answered Zoro and the rest of the group appeared next them.

Luffy didn't really reacted in any strange way giving only a friendly "Yo"

But the girl next to him pulled back as if caught by surprise and reached for a katana hidden under the mantle she was wearing.

Zoro reacted in equal and reached for his sword, it seemed like a fight was about to start but they were interrupted by the door that the young girl had just been pounding on.

The door opened and revealed an older woman around her thirties, she was thin and had long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, she was a pale and had green eyes. The older woman was wearing a red t-shirt and a long cream colored skirt.

Everyone seemed to have been thrown into confusion, Zoro and the girl were still holding their swords and everyone else was just looking confused, but before they could understand what happened the woman ran past them and hugged the younger girl.

"Mikoto! Thank God you're okay!"

"M-mom! Get inside!" she said with a growl with her eyes still on Zoro which hadn't put his sword away.

"Haha Zoro put the sword away she's not a bad person." Luffy said with his usual grin on his face.

And with that Zoro trusted his captain and lowered his sword.

The young woman seemed to be confused with what was happened, while the older woman was smiling just happy to see her.

After a small pause of awkwardness Nami intervened.

"Hm... Luffy who are these people?" she said hoping to make sense of what was happening.

"I don't know." he answered like nothing had happened.

"Oh? And what were you doing holding that young girls hand I might ask?" Robin made a small remark that sounded rather aggressive, not that anyone noticed as they weren't paying much attention to the conversation, everyone was still looking carefully at the two strangers in front of them.

"Hm? Oh she grabbed me by the hand and brought me here, though I don't know why." he answered like always, with a big grin plastered all over his face.

"Luffy, are those your friends?" the young girl asked.

"Yeah this is-..." but he was cut off by the gril who was clearly in a hurry.

"We'll do introductions inside!" and she started pushing them inside the house.

* * *

Once they were inside the young girl removed her mantle.

She had short black hair, her skin was pale almost like snow and her eyes were fiery red. She was wearing a baby blue tank top and had a bracelet on her left arm, she was also wearing yellow shorts with black stripes on the sides.

It didn't take long before Sanji stepped in.

"Oh a house with such beauty, who would've thought that there would be such beautiful women living in here!" he was clearly trying to flirt with both mother and daughter.

"Shut up love cook." Zoro stepped in which was something everyone thanked for.

"Hm... Okay..." The young girl said seeming a little confused " I'm Mikoto and this is my mom Aruka, so who exactly are you?"

After the very long introductions Nami went straight to the point.

"Why is the town like this? And why did you want us to go inside so much?" Nami took a small pause and then continued "It's like it was dangerous to stay outside."

"I guess you really aren't from Sathir..." Mikoto said with a sad look on her face "Sathir has been in a delicate situation for a long time now, but it's not like you can understand I don't want people like you to get involved in our matters, just do what you came here to do fast and leave while you still can."

"While we still can?" Nami seemed to take that as a threat but soon realized it was a warning.

"Yes, any ship that stays here long enough and is seen by the guards is taken and destroyed." Aruka stepped in while carrying plates with some food for the guests.

"Why is that?" Robin asked.

"Well..." Aruka was about to start explaining the situation but Mikoto put a stop to it.

"Mom! Listen I'm sure you're all good people and are capable of taking a few blows like Luffy..." she looked down and then back up. "But you're not dealing with something simple here, please just leave!"

Everyone was surprised at the girl's outburst but Luffy was looking at her with an apathetic face.

"I'm not sure I got what's going on, but I don't want to leave!"

"Luffy! Let's just listen to the-" but she was cut off by Zoro and Robin.

"Well if the captain says that I guess we're settled then." Said Zoro while he sat down.

"If that is what you wish for..." Robin said in a sweet tone while looking out the window.

"O-oi Luffy, this is serious maybe we should follow their advice!" Usopp said shaking all over the place.

"Nope. I'm staying!" and with that Luffy continued eating.

"You..." Mikoto started running and dashed outside.. "If you want to get yourself killed then fine!!"

"What was that about?" Sanji asked Aruka looking confused.

"I guess you need to know the story behind Sathir to understand why she acts like that." Aruka took a pause and then continued. " It all started 18 years ago, one year before Mikoto was born..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Wow I was thinking I'd had a few more things but this was all I could write down with the time I had sorry!! And thanks to all who keep on encouraging me!

So to anyone who's interested I already made an illustration of how Mikoto looks and the link is on my Profile feel free to check it out! And I must say to my defense that I am no artist so don't get your hope high thinking it'll be all that good.


	7. Aruka's History Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

However I do own every OC included in this fanfic.

* * *

**Aruka's History Pt. 1**

* * *

_**Sathir, 18 years ago.**_

_It was a sunny day, the birds were singing outside, she felt like she could sleep forever, but she had things to do so she decided to get up and go out._

_After a while of looking into her drawers she took a good look at her room, it was simple yet she felt really comfy when she was there. She changed her clothes fairly quick and headed outside, she was wearing a T-shirt and jeans and her hair was as wild as ever, covering one of her eyes, without caring much about her looks she continued walking. _

_She was wandering in the streets of Murausa and everyone seemed happy, the shopkeepers were chatting with the customers with big smiles on their faces, probably bad mouthing their husbands, and the kids were running around playing a very popular game in which one kid was an Admiral and the others were Pirates, kind of like hide and seek, this game became quickly popular after Gol D. Roger was executed 2 years back._

"_Aruka wait!" an all too familiar voice came to her._

"_What is it?" she answered without slowing down._

" _I said wait!" the very annoying voice was starting to ruin her day so she decided to just get it over with. _

"_What is it Sayama?" she replied coldly._

"_Are you, like, deaf? Geez!" the 17 year old boy with curly orange hair spitted out with a smug look on his face, he was what could be considered the town bully, he was fairly fat and had the face of an ape... no that would be an insult to the apes all over the world, the only way to describe him without insulting anyone was to say he looked like Sayama. "Listen..."_

"_What is it? Came to mess with me again? We already know how that's gonna end." she answered with an intimidating look on her face._

_No matter how much he bullied everyone else he never really took things to far with Aruka, after the Pirate King was executed her father had abandoned her mother and herself to go after One Piece the legendary treasure left by the Pirate King himself. After a while her mother died of a disease and she was left all alone, this of course made her a walking target for bullies, and unfortunately for Sayama he was the first to try messing with her._

"_Tch what if I did?... Anyways I just came to tell you that today everybody has to go to town square."_

"_Why?" she asked with a curious look on his face._

"_The world government is sending a representative to say some kind of... things or whatever..." he said obviously he didn't pay much attention to what was told to him._

"_Okay... Anything else?" she asked because he wasn't leaving._

"_Oh nothing... It's just that maybe they caught your father." and with that he dashed out of there laughing._

"_Tch..." she wasn't feeling in the mood to go after him, he might seem slow but he was the best of the best at running, not to mention he knows any and every alley in town._

* * *

_She spent a few minutes imagining how she would remove that smug smile off his face, but she decided to stop once she reached her destination. It was a regular old grocery shop, but once she entered she saw some old lady which was known for her detestable personality, didn't take long until she realized why that was._

"_Psst, hey you she that girl over there it's the daughter of the one who ran off to become a Pirate and killed his wife... Poor thing." the old lady started discussing with the shop keeper._

_She suddenly felt an urge to punch the old lady in the face but she calmed down and ignored the remarks and resumed her shopping activities._

* * *

_Aruka was bored, she was sitting in the grass eating with her only friend Ema, she was tall and beautiful, she had long blonde hair and dark brown eyes, of course when they ran out of things to talk about Ema always started talking about boys._

"_Oh and Shike... he's soo dreamy." she commented after some kind of weird daydream._

"_All boys are idiots." Aruka said while eating her bread._

"_How can you say that when you beat up most of the ones who approach you?" Ema said while looking into the sky._

"_They don't approach because they like me ever so much, they're mostly dumb kids who want to mess with me." she answered coldly._

"_If you say so... Well as long as we have each other it's alright, right?" she said with a bright smile plastered on her face._

"_Yeah" Aruka answered with an equally bright smile on her face._

"_Oh did you hear about the World Government announcement?" _

"_Yeah but what's it about?" _

"_Dunno but sounds like everyone has to be present we'll head out after we eat okay?"_

_Aruka agreed and they both started downing their lunch._

* * *

_Once they reached town square there was an uncomfortable silence and after that they saw a Major walk forth._

"_By the authority invested in me by the World Government we the Marines are taking control over the island of Sathir with the objective of extracting Glantium, for the Pacifista project!" and with that everyone seemed to be dumbfounded, the Marine had just taken over Sathir and was about to use it to obtain some thingy for some project of theirs. "As a representative of the Marine we will leave Hayasaka Jin in control of Stathir and in charge of the Glantium extraction process." and with that people seemed to have realized the words of the Major._

"_What the hell do you mean you're taking over Sathir?" a man started yelling, and it wasn't long before the entire town square exploded._

"_You're kidding right?" _

"_This is our home!"_

"_You can't just come here and expect we say okay go ahead you damned Marines!"_

"_You should go after pirates not after our lands!"_

_And after that everyone stood silent when a young man stood up and stood in the place of the Major._

"_My name is Hayasaka Jin, I will be the one in charge of Sathir from now on, i'd like to ask for everyone's cooperation please." he spoke with an elegant tone._

"_A KID!" _

"_Are you serious!"_

_The protests didn't take long to start again, but among the crowd a man spoke up._

"_That's no ordinary kid... T-that's the Senza Hero Hayasaka Jin!" _

_Everyone had heard of the Senza Hero, the legendary hero who obliterated the 20,000 Pirates who had taken over Senza, in the start of the great Pirate age it was hard to even fight 100 let alone those many but he alone had saved Senza and became a legend even among the World Government._

"_I hope we can get along during my stay here." Jin said once again with his elegant tone._

_Jin was a thin young man with a scar on his nose, he had black hair and his most noticeable characteristic were his fiery red eyes._

_After a moment of silence where everyone didn't take their eyes off the young man everyone left town square and headed out without a word._

* * *

_Aruka couldn't believe it the World Government was acting more like pirates than anything else, what was wrong with this world!_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the mega late reply! I had exams and didn't have time to update... Anyways I know it's kind of small but I hope you like it.

Oh and sorry for not including a sketch of young Aruka and Jin, I'll have it up on my next update.


	8. Aruka's History Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

However I do own every OC in this fanfiction.

* * *

**Aruka's History Pt. 2**

* * *

_**Sathir 17 years ago.**_

_A year had passed since the World Government took over Sathir for the production of Glantium, a highly unstable metallic conductor, the objective of its production was unknown it was only known as the Pacifista Project, but the fabrication of said metal caused immense pollution, the earth around the excavation sites and factories was dying, and the people that lived near them were starting to get ill. _

_The inhabitants of Sathir appeared to be fine with it around the marine officers, however there were already several underground rebel groups who wished to free Sathir, even if it meant to declare war on the World Government._

_However it seemed useless, no matter how much a rebel group grew or how much financing it got for weaponry they never succeeded in freeing Sathir._

_Once a rebel group thought it's power was enough to take down the marine officers they would strike at the heart of their facilities, trying to disrupt the production of Glantium and assassinate Hayasaka Jin. Usually a well planned out assault managed to stop the fabrication for a few days but once they headed for their second goal the groups disappeared from the face of the earth._

* * *

_A single girl was looking at the sunset when she heard someone call her._

" _Hey Aruka, the boss's callin for ya!" a young recruit said._

"_I'll be right there." she answered curtly._

_A year had passed, and Aruka after watching what had been happening to her country decided that she couldn't take it anymore, the World Government had to go!_

_Aruka lived near an area which was rich in Glantium and because of that she stopped going home almost entirely. She had also found a job, she was now a recruit for the marines._

_Working for the marines wasn't her favorite thing to do but it was the fastest way for her to achieve her objective. The truth is that Aruka was working for one of the rebel groups, The Sathir Liberation Army._

_After realizing she had been daydreaming for quite a while she got ready to meet with Major Arms._

_The Glantium production and marine troops management were all under Jin's supervision but he was rarely present at the base and that was delaying the Liberation Army's plans. If someone who didn't know what was happening reached Sathir they would think Major Arms was the leading officer._

* * *

_Aruka soon arrived at the Major's office, she knocked twice and entered._

"_Excuse me sir, did you call for me?" she tried to address the big lizard-like major with as much respect as possible._

"_Ah there you are recruit, I have a task for you." he then paused and started reading some kind of report " You are to meet Hayasaka Jin at the conference room tomorrow at 4am, he'll be exiting the conference for a 30 minutes pause and will start another 6 hours conference after said pause. You are to take him something to eat and a couple of files for the following meeting." he then finished reading and looked at her._

"_Sir, yes sir!" she answered in a military tone._

"_Here are the documents." he then pointedat almost 9 inches of reports annotations and some other kinds of documents "As for the meal I'm sorry to inform you but that will have to be provided by you, our cook is ill at the moment. So tomorrow morning drop by so I can give you the documents." he said that and restarted reading through some papers ignoring completely the presence of the young girl in front of him. _

"_S-sir?" she was dumbfounded, she was to provide with the meal for the enemy of Sathir? _

"_Yes what is it?"_

"_Hmm... I-I don't have any money..." she answered._

"_Why would you need any money? Just cook the meal yourself. Now go away I'm busy!"_

_She turned around and walked away trying to suppress her anger._

* * *

_Once she exited the room she started to make wild movements that seemed like she was trying to strangle someone._

"_Tch cook lunch for mister I'm too important to cook my own meal, I just can't wait to get the orders from the HQ to get rid of you and the damn marines!" she whispered to herself and headed home._

* * *

_She was walking the streets or Murausa and while she did everyone looked at her with an expression of disgust in their faces. To everyone else she was just a marine lapdog who had betrayed Sathir for some money._

_There were only a few who knew she belonged to The Sathir Liberation Army, the members of the Army and her best friend Ema, so it was only normal for her to be looked down on by the others, but she didn't care, she'd save Sathir by any means necessary even if everyone hated her she would walk forward and would unleash Sathir from the grip of the World Government._

"_I'm home!" she announced._

"_Ah, welcome home Aruka." a friendly voice came to her ears._

_Down the stairs came Ema with a big smile on her face._

_After eating dinner she told Ema about having to serve Jin._

"_I can't believe I got stuck with this job, I mean I know I'm just a recruit but this is just putting my patience to the test, and it's already running low, my patience that is."_

"_Now, now calm down, you're working for the Army so you're expected to do things like this once in a while, besides this will give you a chance to meet with Jin, maybe you can find weak spots." Ema was firmly against Aruka's decision to enter the rebel organization but once she joined Ema was as supportive as she could be._

_Emas parents had entered a previous rebel group called The Falling Star and fought to free Sathir but they disappeared after the decisive assault. Since then Ema and Aruka started living together in Emas house._

"_Yeah I know but still..." Aruka started puffing while she looked at the night sky._

"_Haha, I guess with you it's always the same. Well we better head for bed you have to be up early tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, yeah." she said with an annoyed tone " Good night Ema"_

* * *

_She woke up at 3am, she never thought she'd have to wake up this early when she entered the marines, but it was all for the sake of Sathir so it was worth it._

_She started to dress herself still half way asleep and headed for the marine base. It was no surprise to see there was no one up at that hour. She walked the deserted streets of Sathir and didn't take long before she reached the marine base._

_THE DOCUMENTS ARE ON THE BOTTOM LEFT DRAWER._

_There was a big sign by the Majors door indicating where the huge amount of paper was situated._

"_Lazy old lizard couldn't even wake up on time to give the papers..." she continued to grumble and curse the old Major while she looked for the papers she was supposed to deliver._

"_There you are! Bottom left huh? More like bottom right..." she then giggled imagining the major a person without any kind of sense of direction getting lost in the battle she headed for the conference room._

_When she got there it was still 03:49 so she sat down and waited._

* * *

_"And that is all for now we'll now take a 30 minutes break and we'll continue discussing the business at hand."_

_Jin was tired, he hadn't done anything else except spending unending hours in conferences with Sengoku, Dr Vegapunk and the Admirals._

_He exited the conference room and started scanning the hallway for the recruit that was supposed to bring him his food, but he didn't find anyone there._

"_Where might he be...?" he sighed and started walking but tripped on something and fell on top of whatever was in his way._

"_What the hell?" he said and once he opened his eyes he saw what cause his fall._

_There was a marine recruit on the floor with a few sandwiches on the lap and using the documents he needed as a pillow._

"_Haha I just can't believe this, what am I supposed to do?" he found himself laughing in a way he hadn't in a long time._

"_I wonder who this comic figure is. Haha!" he retrieved his documents with extreme care and replaced them with his coat as a pillow for the sleeping recruit._

"_Sorry but I got to go now." he said and headed back into the room._

* * *

_When she woke up she realized she fell asleep and got up in a jump, but all of the things she had were gone, the sandwiches were gone and the documents were gone aswell._

"_Agh! I can't believe this! I was only wanting to rest my eyes a little! I'm gonna get fired! This is bad I need to be here for the sake of the Army plans."_

_She started to panic but before she freaked out she saw a coat on the floor, she reached for it and recognized it the moment there was enough light to actually see the coat. It was Hayasaka Jin's coat._

"_Th-this is..." she then looked at her watch and saw it was already 5am. "So he got his food and documents already." a wave of relief washed over her._

"_W-wait why the hell did he left his coat behind?"_

_When she settled down she decided it was best to just wait for him to get out of the meeting._

* * *

_It had already been 1 hour and there was still no sign of him getting out of the conference room and Aruka was starting to get bored then it came to her, the meeting was supposed to go on for 5 more hours!_

"_I'm not sticking around her for 5 hours waiting to give him his murdering coat!" she spat out, she had an irrational disgust for the new young leader of Sathir, she pinned the blame of all that happened to Sathir on him even though she had never seen him do or say anything since the day he was introduced at the town Square._

"_But maybe I should listen to what they're discussing a meeting that has lasted since yesterday and is going to last for at least 5 more hours is bound to have some kind of value to us." she said smirking._

_When she was close enough she did her best to be quiet and listen to what was being said on the other side of the door._

* * *

"_...Jin you can't be serious! We cannot afford to do that because of something that is completely unrelated." Vegapunk was yet again claiming that there was no relation between the mining and production of Glantium and the sudden wave of illness and disease that had spread across the areas that were being used to retrieve Glantium._

"_But sir, we have to ponder the possibility, it can't be just a coincidence, nothing like this ever happened before we started..." he was cut off by one of the Admirals who didn't seem too happy about what he was trying to say._

"_Are you smaying that we the World Government are bringing death and pain to the people of Sathir?" he said with a menacing tone on his voice. "We are doing this so we can better face the troubles that idiot Roger left us with. You remember Senza don't you? The Pacifista Projenct will make sure nothing like that will ever happen again."_

"_And we are going to sacrifice the population of Sathir, and who knows even the island itself for it?" Jin was trying to remain calm and maintain his cold and elegant tone of voice but this was proving to be something he just couldn't do at the moment._

"_Jin! Calm down, we'll soon have enough Glantium, this situation will not last for long even if by a remote chance we are causing this situation it will soon be over!"_

_Jin was feeling frustrated was he not making himself clear?_

"_I think we should stop immediately do you have any idea how many rebels strike at our base a week? And I'm sorry for saying this but I cannot blame them!" he then took a small pause to breathe in and continued. "I have already had to kill several rebels!"_

"_JIN! Are you aware of what you're saying? Bessides isn't that katana of yours made of Glantium? How do you think it was made? Do you think your father magically made it appear out of thin air?" _

_Why did the conversation turn to this? He was talking about the effect of the Glantium mining process it had nothing to do with the past why were they changing the subject?_

"_I would appreciate you wouldn't change the subject!" he was feeling exhausted Sengoku seemed to understand something needed to be done but Vegapunk always had the final word Sengoku trusted Vegapunk more than the actual facts that he had in front of him._

"_Do not waste all the trust we put in you, after the Senza incident we made you a special member of the World Government and we said you'd be in contact with every operation that would help us prevent the pirate actions in this new Pirate Age, so that's what we're doing so why do you question our methods!" Vegapunk was starting to get annoyed by Jins efforts._

"_B-but!" he didn't even get to say anything else as he was cut off by Sengoku._

"_Jin this as gone on for long enough it's best if we rest for now." Sengoku said in a calm but definitive voice._

"_Y-yes sir!" _

* * *

_Aruka couldn't believe it, Hayasaka Jin the emotionless killing machine who wiped out a country of pirates was defending Sathir with all he had and apparently had been making several attempts to change what was happening in Sathir._

"_N-no wonder when there was an attack at the base they always disabled the Glantium production systems." she whispered to herself._

_Her head was running at 150 miles an hour but her train of thought was soon interrupted bythe door being opened by an exhausted looking Jin._

* * *

_He was feeling like he had be trampled by a Sphinx he needed to take a shower and needed some rest fast!_

_When he exited the conference room he found himself dumbstruck there was a beautiful girl looking at him probably looking as surprised as him. He scanned the area to see what she wanted but before soon he understood, she had a familiar coat on her arm, that surprised him even more the recruit he had stumbled upon earlier was that girl._

"_H-hi..." he heard her say._

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_Well I took my time to update right? Right! Anyways here is chapter 8 hope you like it.

Also I said I'd upload the images of both Jin and Aruka but they aren't finished yet I'll have them up by the end of the week.


	9. Hayasaka Jin The Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

However I do own every OC included this fanfic.

* * *

**Hayasaka Jin The Hero**

* * *

_**Sathir 17 years ago.**_

_Jin found himself looking at the recruit he had retrieved his lunch and documents from. It was a young woman, she was definitely older than him by a few years but no matter how one might look at her she was young. He was looking at her but she didn't look like a marine at all, she was wearing a black and white long sleeved shirt and some jeans, her hair was wild covering one of her eyes, not that it bothered him but he was sure some of the older marine officers might see it as something unthinkable. She possessed beautiful green eyes even though one of them was covered by her hair. _

_She just didn't look like your average female marine. _

"_H-hi..." he heard her say._

_She seemed nervous and looked like she was figuring what she should say next._

"_Y-your coat... Sir!" _

_Coat? What coat? Oh that's right! _

_"I see, thank you." he maintained his cold yet elegant tone, he was not a person who liked showing what he was thinking, it made it easier for an enemy to attack his weak spots._

"_No sir thank you! I'm really sorry for-" she was obviously trying to come up with something worth saying, like all lower rank marines she was trying to be impressive near the high ranks but she was quickly cut off._

"_There is no need to to thank me, it was the only way to get my documents." _

_...the best way to deal with people is to shut them out... _

"_You have performed your duties here. You are dismissed I shall inform your commanding officer later."_

"_But sir..." she was trying to say something but apparently his earlier words had stripped her of any possible comeback, and truth be told he didn't wait for her to come up with one, as soon as he finished talking he turned his back on her and headed for the exit. _

* * *

_The wind was blowing softly and the sky was covered in dark clouds, in any other place it might seem like it was going to rain but this was Sathir... The production of pure Glantium created these clouds._

"_This is a sick country." he mumbled._

_Jin stood on top of the Marine HQ roof looking into the eternal dark clouds as they came to be known after his arrival._

"_Hero huh...?" he mumbled again, the young hero carried with him a pained expression and saddened eyes, like he had been robbed of happiness._

"_Sir!" a voice called for him._

_He looked to the source of the voice and found himself looking at yet another recruit. In a matter of seconds he was back to his usual expressionless self scanning the recruit from top to bottom almost as if measuring him._

"_Yes?" his tone was cold even more than usual, but he still managed to sound elegant._

"_I'm sorry to disturb you but the Major wants a word with you." the young marine was looking at him almost as if he was a superior being, this was something he hated more than anything else. _

"_I see. Thank you."_

_He would head for the major's office later, right now his head was killing him, it had been nearly three days of non-stop discussion about the current state of Sathir. He took one of the sandwiches the girl from earlier had dropped off and took a small bite off the sandwich he was holding._

"_What's this? Either the cook learned how to actually cook or this was made by an entirely different person." he said while taking another bite off the delicious sandwich._

_The marines in Sathir had a cook working there, yes, but as hard as it might be to believe even putting two slices of bread together seemed to be a challenging task for him because he managed to make it taste worst than anything._

"_I wonder if this was made by that girl..." he said to himself._

* * *

_She was bored, so bored... And what was worse she was stuck in that small little room with the lizard man._

"_So liz... Major why did you call me here?" that was close..._

"_Hmm? Oh! I was waiting for Hayasaka-sama but he's taking his time so I'll just brief you first." he answered, Aruka could almost swear she had seen a lizard tongue coming out for a split second._

"_We-" before the lizard-man started talking the door opened and he entered the room._

_After a long year this was actually the first time she noticed what Jin looked like._

_He was clearly younger than her, he was probably about 17 years old._

_Jin had a distinguishing scar on his nose, his eyes were fiery red and his hair was mildly wild._

_He was wearing his usual coat and pants both black with red outlines, it seemed like some kind of uniform, but definitely not from the marines. He always had his left sleeve pulled up on this arms he wore a golden bracelet on his wrist and a dark and white bracelet higher up near his shoulder pad._

"_Sorry that I'm late major." he said, his voice sounding as cold as ever._

" _No that's quite alright." his eyes shifted from Jin to his papers and he started looking for something. "Here it is! We have reports of a massive resistance army operating with only one goal... Your death."_

"_I see."_

_It was impressive that even after being informed that an army was after his head he still was capable of maintaining his cold elegant tone.._

"_Their name is The Sathir Liberation Army. They act as warriors of the people and state that their objective is the liberation of Sathir, however we have information that proves their one goal is you." the major, as dumb and lizard-man as he might look, was still looking at Jin with the word "worry" written on his forehead._

"_Sir, I'm not really aware of how these rebels work but don't they strive for Sathir's independence?" she did her best not to sound like she was a part of the group, or standing up for them._

"_Oh that's right I forgot about you." he looked at her again " Usually yes. However this is different the leader of the group is not even from Sathir, he is aiming for Haysaka-samas head first because it will be easier to take the Glantium with him out of the picture."_

"_W-what...?" even if she was doing her best not to look too affected there was no way of hiding the shock that was for her... Some insane person was using the heart of the people and their beliefs to hit one man, and continue producing the thing people were so desperate to get rid of... So much for telling the Army that Jin was a good guy._

"_We believe that this is striving for another episode like the Senza War, only this time the army isn't one of pirates but one of innocent people. We can assume that after he meets his goals he will rid himself of the Liberation Army... And probably take over the Glantium we already produced, imagine a bandits crew that would possess an almost unlimited supply of Glantium weapons." _

_This was insane Aruka was starting to lose control, which was the right side? Was there a right side? Had she been fighting for a madman who wanted nothing more than power and revenge?_

"_His name is Ryu." the major added._

"_That would seem like something he would do." Jin took his time looking through the window and resumed " Ryu The Emperor... So what does Marineford have to say about this?"_

"_Well..." the major was clearly surprised Jin was aware of Ryu._

"_Their orders were as follows: All who challenge the Absolute Justice shall perish, rid yourself of any and every enemy that comes your way, this includes the inhabitants of Sathir who have decided to follow Ryu."_

* * *

_Jin noticed how the recruit looked completely wordless after hearing that, she was recruit after all, she probably thought the navy was a completely different thing, new recruits are always fueled by their dreams of justice. _

_Even though he had started working for the Navy only two years ago due to his high patent he had already seen some of the secrets it kept and they were anything but rightful. Everything in the name of Absolute Justice._

"_I will deal with it my way." a curt answer, there was no need for emotions not for him she had never seen him smile or cry or show any kind if proof that he was a normal human being with feelings._

" _I see well no matter what you might do sir, I'll follow you all the way! Sir!" the lizard-man seemed to have great respect for the young commander even though he was probably the oldest marine she had seen in her life._

"_Well then I will take my leave." _

* * *

_She felt really insignificant, during all that talk she didn't speak up more than once. But it was already a miracle they left her hear that she was only a recruit after all._

"_No, wait sir! We aren't done yet." the major seemed to have recalled she was still sitting in his office. " This is one of our newest recruits. As you know the new recruits just clean and do some basic training but since we already have more than enough people for that task we are sending them out to train under experienced officers. I am not saying you have to take her but-"_

"_You, you're the one who delivered my meal correct?" the young man cut of the old major and was looking at her from top to bottom._

"_Y-yes sir!" she tried to remain calm but that was an impossible task around him, even though he was didn't look like it the aura he was sending off was impressive._

"_Tell me, did you make those sandwiches yourself?" _

_Sandwiches? Wait, what?_

"_Yes sir..." he was asking about sandwiches?_

"_What's wrong sir did the recruit deliver something rotten?" _

"_Major there is no need to go off on the recruit like that, I was merely asking because unlike the cook that the HQ provided us she actually knows how to cook." his voice was exactly like always elegant and cold, however, she thought that if there was any voice that could be called handsome that would be the one. _

"_Eh?" the lizard-man was clearly confused and to be honest so was she, since when did the conversation take a turn for cooking abilities...?_

"_If you can cook for me, and I present to you my deepest apologies I'll accept you as my trainee, however I do not wish to force this upon you, the decision is yours, you can choose to continue training as always if you so wish." his words seemed to be impossible to hear her head was still trying to go through the events that had taken place in the small office, she could choose to accept it and use this as an advantage, after all that was the reason why she had joined the navy, but after what she heard about the SLA she didn't know what to do anymore... The young commander was clearly trying to put a stop to the creation of Glantium in a peaceful manner._

"_Y..." she mumbled rendering the rest of her response impossible to hear._

"_I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." _

"_Yes, I wish to train under you, sir!" she would fight her own way and walk her own path to free Sathir._

* * *

_**Sathir, 15 months later.**_

"_I have to go, I'll save this country, I'll make it a better place for both of you." Hayasaka Jin stood there looking at the bed._

_As soon as the sun rose he headed for the old Marine HQ. He would destroy the Galntium production factories and he would dethrone him, that mad... Ryu!_

* * *

**Sathir, present.**

"Jin was capable of put a stop to the production of Glantium destroying and burning down the factories. He pushed the army of deluded and bribed fools who had started to work for Ryu even aware of what his real goal was. He headed for the capital but he never returned, however his efforts and the courage he inspired into the heart of the oppressed people of Sathir made them fight..." Aruka stopped and sighed " We have been at peace for almost 17 years, Ryu doesn't want anything we have on our half of the country and we want nothing to do with him."

"That was a pretty impressive story madam" Sanji said in a respectful tone.

"However there is something I don't understand why didn't this Ryu continue the production of Glantium?" Nami seemed to be more frightened than anything else now that she was aware of how unstable the situation of Sathir was, but she was still curious to learn more about it.

"Glantium is highly unstable at it's purest form, and its power is something even Ryu understands, he cannot extract them without the right tools, and the tools in Sathir were all destroyed. Any kind of equipment related to Glantium extraction is in the hand of the World Government so there is no way he could start the productions again." hey eyes became darker and her voice lowered "However it is rumored that he was capable of getting his hands on the equipment needed and is planning to start producing it again."

"That's terrible!" Chopper cried out.

"However there is still a few things I'd like you to explain, like why did the rebels obsessed with freeing Sathir are now on Ryu's side, what this as to do with Mikoto, and why didn't the Navy step in when their precious Glantium was being stolen?" Robin said sounding as sweet as ever but showing some sadness in the way she said it.

"The people were offered titles of nobility so they don't care about the country anymore, the Marines would intervene if they hadn't already had all the Glantium they needed... They sent the last shipment when the strike occurred, Ryu must have planned it so he could use the excuse he was freeing the country and at the same time make sure the Marines wouldn't try to stop him. Ryu was a very powerful warrior, and the government refuses to start a war with no benefits for them." she paused and looked at the moon " As for Mikoto she as always admired Jin and so when she heard that Ryu acquired the tools needed to extract Glantium she became a part of another resistance group..."

Everyone was taken by surprise, they were looking at each other with looks of surprise on their faces.

"She is fighting not only for the country but for the people, that's why she told you to leave she doesn't want to see any more lives taken by this never ending situation."

The door open slowly and Mikoto walked inside with her dark mantle.

"Why are you still here? … Why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well this is chapter 9 enjoy everyone!

Arukas sketch is already completed now I only need to upload it so it will be up by tomorrow.


End file.
